


i - dancing in the dawn

by metonymic-mercury (chartamincinere)



Series: • o n e - s h o t s • [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Professional Dancing, Traditional African Dance, Traditional Asian Dance, Traditional dances, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartamincinere/pseuds/metonymic-mercury
Series: • o n e - s h o t s • [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877155
Kudos: 2





	i - dancing in the dawn

the music starts skipping again. she taps the small CD player she brought along, before hearing her friend - and fellow competitor - shout at her from the ledge he was sitting on.

"seriously kolby, you're violent with everything else. go ahead, kick it. it's your money." he holds his hand up to the light, picking dirt out from under the nail.

"i know. that's why i'm not kicking it." she makes a face, listening for the music to resume. "forget it," she mumbles, turning it off and nudging it closer to the wall. "so did you pick up your outfit today?"

“hardly an outfit. i might as well have bought some assless chaps and a hat and called it a day.” he slides down off the ledge, landing a good five feet below. "and he sticks the landing!" he gives a small smile, before turning to kolby.

"bullshit oliver, you barely landed that. plus, you do dance, and i doubt you've taken a gymnastics class a day in your life." she takes a haughty stance, smirking across at him. 

"oh yeah? why's that?" he places a hand on his upper leg and leans in toward her, feigning interest.

"because you’re practicing for your regional dance. you come from texas, and you've already told me you do square dancing, dude! you don't need gymnastics to square dance." she sweeps a strand of dark hair off her shoulder, and makes a mental note to trim it again sometime this week.

"a) you don't know that. you've lived in big cities all your life. have you even seen someone square dance?”

he asks her, like she hasn’t heard his rambling 20 thousand times.

“i know enough that it’s just a little more than swinging your limbs around and trying to make a pattern out of it.” 

she shoots back. fair enough. finesse is easy in dances with structure, but he has none.


End file.
